Dare
by Arandano
Summary: En medio de un juego adolescente, Stan es retado a besar a su mejor amigo y, sin detenerse a pensar, termina decidiendo por ambos. Sin embargo, si a Stan no le importaba, a Kyle tampoco le importaría.


_**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**_

_**South Park pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.**_

* * *

><p>Kyle nunca había comprendido a las chicas. Eran caprichosas, coquetas, escandalosas; demandantes e incluso hasta manipuladoras. Simplemente molestas.<p>

Lindas, pero molestas.

Y no es que le desagradaran; no del todo. Sin embargo, nunca estuvieron en la lista de sus "cosas" favoritas.

Cuando todavía era un crío, solía pensar que eran feas, tontas y una mierda jugar con ellas. Molestarles resultaba, por mucho, más entretenido.

Y lo era, o al menos lo fue, hasta que sus amigos –y el resto de los chicos-, comenzaron a ceder ante el desconocido, pero aparentemente ineludible, encanto femenino.

Él podía darse cuenta de ello, sin embargo, eso no significaba que lograba comprenderlo.

¿Qué era eso que, de pronto, había vuelto tan especial a las niñas?

Kyle no lo sabía y en honor a la verdad, tampoco le interesaba. Porque él podía no saber muchas cosas; sin embargo, le bastaba con saber que él era un niño y por tanto, le gustaban los chicos.

Para él, preferir a los niños sobre las niñas era tan elemental, como que amaba los caramelos.

Sin embargo, la influencia de las niñas nunca dejó de ser evidente.

Y así como nunca llegó a descubrir esa maravilla que exponía la lindeza y gracia de las chicas, tampoco comprendió la razón que hacía que sus amigos se sintieran tan maravillados por ella.

Poco a poco, Kyle advertía como todos sus amigos comenzaban a cambiar. Un día Kenny McCormick aparecía con alguna nueva revista para adultos que lograba hurtar de las gavetas de su padre y, al otro, Eric Cartman ideaba un plan para espiar en los baños de las niñas sin ser pillados.

Luego, vinieron las inocentes tarjetas de _San Valentín_ ―al mismo tiempo que _San Valentín_ cobraba relevancia para ellos―; los rumores de quién o quiénes eran los y las más lindas y el flirteo torpe de niños; las primeras citas al parque de diversiones y, finalmente, el primer beso.

Estaban creciendo. Demasiado rápido, ansiosos y sin padecer la adolescencia. Él mismo vivió un poco de esos males; no obstante, un poco le fue suficiente, pues de inmediato, la naturaleza oriunda de quien se siente diferente, le hizo saber que nada de eso le satisfacía: ni las niñas, ni su primer beso ―y los fortuitos que le siguieron a ese― y, especialmente, descubrir que, de pronto, la amistad que sentía por su mejor amigo, Stanley Marsh, se había convertido en un anhelo mayor.

Porque Kyle habría podido simplemente ignorar a las chicas y seguir con su vida cómoda y pueril; sin embargo, basto que Stanley gustara de las niñas para comprender que su ingenuo y pequeño mundo, había cambiado para siempre.

Y él lo acepto, con todo y sus consecuencias: Kyle Broflovski comprendió entonces que, no sólo preferiría a los chicos por sobre las chicas por el resto de su vida, sino que además, preferiría a Stan Marsh por sobre todos ellos; por sobre todas las cosas.

Y ahí estaba ahora, sentado junto a Stanley ―su mejor amigo y el chico que se convirtiera en su primer amor― y un tropel de jovencitas coquetas y perfumadas que parecían estrangular sus pensamientos y ambiciones románticas con sus vocecillas vanidosas y su sexto sentido.

Stan le miró sonriendo con complicidad y él no tuvo más remedio que imitarlo, regresándole una sonrisa conveniente.

― Es divertido, ¿cierto? ― le dijo, inclinándose un poco sobre él para hacerse oír sobre el murmullo general.

Una diminuta sonrisa se deslizo por los labios de Kyle antes de desvanecerse en un suspiro.

Asintió levemente, mirándole, y Stanley le pasó un brazo por los hombros, satisfecho.

― Te dije que sería divertido ― le dijo complacido. Kyle le sonrió y se apartó levemente, paseando sus ojos en rededor, taciturno. Observó breve, pero atentamente, a cada uno de sus amigos: Kenny McCormick abrazo a la cintura de una chica, Eric Cartman y Token Black, cada uno con cerveza en mano; Craig Tucker y Clyde Donovan seducidos por la veleidad de las jovencitas.

Sonrió levemente y luego bostezo con disimulo.

Eran cerca de las diez treinta de la noche y él y sus amigos se encontraban en el estanque Stark despidiendo lo que quedaba de su fin de semana, celebrando sin celebrar con cerveza que habían logrado conseguir gracias a la pasividad de Liane Cartman y las exigencias del unigénito Eric. Estaba de más decir que, no había mejor lugar para divertirse como adultos que el solitario estanque del pueblo, alejado del escrutinio de sus padres y sus restricciones absurdas.

Kyle, sin embargo, había accedido a acompañarles por petición de Stanley y, al mismo tiempo, por mera costumbre.

No obstante, tampoco podía negar que lo estaba pasando bien, pues a excepción de las chicas, nunca podía ser aburrido cuando se trataba de estar con sus amigos. Stanley era otra cosa. Él sólo necesitaba estar presenta y ya está.

Nuevamente, el concierto que era la risa de voces féminas opacó el murmullo general y Kyle clavó sus ojos en las cinco mocitas que hacían las gracias de sus amigos.

Lanzó una miradilla derrengada a sus donosas compañeras y les vio sonreír con encanto, en torno a sus colegas.

Bebe Stevens parecía ser la líder nata de su grupo; bonita y de modales gracioso. Acompañándole se encontraban Red, Nelly y por supuesto, Wendy Testaburger, el idílico de muchos chicos.

Michelle Peters ― rubia y de grandes atributos ― era por otra parte, una universitaria de primer año que había escapado de los dormitorios de la facultad de psicología para pasar ese fin de semana con Kenneth. Era guapa, simpática y el nuevo ligue de Kenny; un calentón de fin de semana y nada más.

No obstante, eso no le impedía hacer amistad con los amigos del rubio. Muy especialmente, parecía haber congeniado con las chicas, cosa fácil de asumir, pues la joven, inteligente, despertaba la admiración de las adolescentes con su elocuencia.

― Hey, chicos, escuchen esto― llamó Bebe, haciéndose de la atención de todos, incluso Kyle. La chica sonrió, haciendo ademanes con una mano ― pálida y pequeña ―pidiendo silencio antes de seguir ―. ¿Recuerdan a Sally Darson? Esa chica rubia que se mudo a Denver en secundaria y que solía salir con Butters o algo así ― inquirió, conservando la sonrisa pícara.

― Oh, sí. Recuerdo a esa puta ― dijo Eric, riendo despectivamente.

― Yo también, ¿qué hay con ella? ― preguntó Craig, mirando a su compañera con suspicacia.

― ¿Qué Sally? – interrumpió Clyde, evidentemente confundido.

Bebe sonrió, ignorando la pregunta de su novio.

― Me he enterado por una amiga de Denver, que ahora sale con chicas ―contó, maliciosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

― ¿En serio? ―respondieron casi al unísono las chicas y ella se carcajeó.

― Es verdad. Mi amiga me contó que la conoció en una fiesta de su clase y que allí se estaba besando con una chica de otra escuela ― aseguró con vehemencia a sus amigas.

― ¡De ninguna manera! ― exclamaron Token y Clyde, igualmente emocionados.

― ¡Carajo! Las fiestas y las chicas en Denver deben ser lo máximo ― murmuró Kenny, haciendo reír a los chicos y chocando puños.

Kyle, por otra parte, solo rodó los ojos, divertido, apoyando su mentón en el dorso de su mano.

― Bebe, ¿es verdad? ― insistió Wendy, evidentemente sorprendida.

La rubia asintió, jugando con un mechón hirsuto que resbalaba por su hombro.

― Si. Me ha dicho que, incluso al final de la fiesta, se fue con ella cogida de la mano.

― Oh, mierda. Entonces sigue siendo una puta, pero ahora es una lesbiana puta ― soltó Eric, sardón.

― Hey, Kenny, ¡saliste con una lesbiana! ¿Qué te parece, amigo? ― picó Stanley, haciendo reír a sus colegas; Kenneth, por otra parte, alzó su pulgar y atacó sutilmente el cuello de Michelle.

Kyle considero demasiado engreído y de mal gusto el comentario y, molesto, se lo hizo saber a Stanley con un certero puñetazo en el pecho.

― Hey, ¿eso quiere decir que Butters también salió con una lesbiana? ¡Qué hijo de puta! ―exclamó, Clyde, incrédulo.

Kyle miró al chico desde su puesto, exasperado con el razonamiento simple de sus amigos.

― Butters nunca salió con Sally, solo se besaron una vez ― intervino por fin, mirando al castaño furibundo ―. Kenny tampoco, y lo sabes, Stan ―continuó, mirando a Stanley esta vez. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados y el moreno sonrió, pasándole un brazo por los hombros nuevamente.

― Vale, vale ―murmuró, buscando confortar al pelirrojo.

― Da igual, ¡joder! ― berreó el joven Donovan, haciendo reír a las jovencitas.

― Espera, ¿entonces Sally Darson es realmente… lesbiana? – inquirió Red, la chica pelirroja del grupo, con ojos bien abiertos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder algo, la risa de Michelle Peters ―astuta y cantarina― les distrajo.

― Venga, chicas, ¿es que nunca han besado a otra chica? No me lo puedo creer ― acusó la rubia, sorprendiendo a las cuatro mocitas de preparatoria.

Por primera vez en la noche, Kyle miró a la joven atentamente.

Era bonita, de ojos verdes, labios gruesos y sonrisa encantadora. Se desembarazo un poco de los brazos de Kenny y se giró, permitiendo que el joven le abrazara por la espalda, mirándoles ― a él y sus amigos ―con esos ojos verdes, chispeantes y sugerentes.

― Yo tampoco me lo creo, chicas― chanceó Craig, tomando ventaja de la situación. Los chicos sonrieron con malicia, comprendiendo que se les presentaba la oportunidad de presenciar algo de lujo.

Michelle rió verdaderamente divertida y le guiñó un ojo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? Es decir, ¿tú lo has hecho, Michelle? ― inquirió Bebe, con la mirada brillante de curiosidad.

― Claro ― respondió simple y pícara.

Las chicas se sonrojaron y el gesto taimado de los jóvenes se acentuó descaradamente.

― Genial ― murmuró Nelly, observando a la rubia casi con fascinación.

― ¿Sólo genial? ¡Joder, si es endemoniadamente sexy! ― replicó Clyde, recibiendo el apoyo de sus amigos que le secundaron con exclamación y risotadas emocionadas.

― Hey, Michelle, ¿por qué no les muestras cómo lo hacen las chicas de Denver? ― propuso Eric, con toda la morbosidad embadurnada en la punta de la lengua.

El murmullo creció y sonrojó las mejillas de las chicas mientras Michelle sonreía, dispuesta a seguír el juego de los jóvenes.

Kyle se sonrojó igual, mirando con transigencia la faz seducida de Stanley.

― Hey, Bebe, ¿por qué no lo intentas con Michelle? Venga, apuesto a que Clyde estaría feliz de verlo ― retó Craig, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia que, sin embargo, le sonrió con maña, aceptando su juego.

― Por mi vale ― declaró, provocando a Tucker y sorprendiendo a todos sus amigos, que se deshicieron en exclamaciones de emoción y sorpresa.

― ¡Genial! ― festejaron Clyde y Cartman al unísono.

Kyle miró a su compañera completamente descolocado. Bebe se carcajeaba con Michelle y él no terminaba de entender cómo es que habían terminado en exhibiciones sugerentes que solo pretendían complacer la curiosidad y el morbo fútil de los adolescentes.

― Hey, esperen ¿sólo yo? ― se quejó Bebe, sintiendo el vértigo y la emoción repentinamente.

― Es cierto, no sería justo ― apoyó Clyde, un tanto sinvergüenza.

― Oh, cierto, cierto ― le secundó Craig, con maña.

― Hey, Bebe, ¿por qué no lo intentas con Wendy en lugar de Michelle? Entonces no serías solo tú, ¿cierto? ― propuso Stan, con una coqueta y despreocupada sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Al instante los ojos de Kyle se volvieron hacía él, mirándole completamente desencantado por mostrarse deliberadamente interesado en ese circo pueril.

― Oh, muy listillo, Stan ― ironizó Wendy, mirando a su ex–novio con suficiencia.

Sin embargo, Bebe pareció más complacida con la idea y luego de intercambiar un vistazo rápido con su mejor amiga, le sonrió con complicidad.

― Tengo una mejor idea, Stan ― comenzó, despertando la curiosidad de los jóvenes ―. Wendy y yo no besamos… si tú y Kyle lo hacen también ― completó, con una sonrisilla gloriosa y desafiante.

― ¡¿Qué… qué carajo? ― exclamó Kyle al instante, desconcertado ― ¡¿Por qué yo? Yo no…

― Está bien ― le interrumpió Stan, sentado a su lado.

Kyle se volvió, mirándole sobrecogido.

Stan, sin embargo, le sonrió y él sintió el rostro arder.

Sus amigos gritaron eufóricos y las chicas estallaron en chillidos y risillas y él, advirtió la celeridad de su corazón.

― Stan, ¿eres… idiota? ― barbulló, apretando los labios, simulando una osadía que cada vez necesitaba más.

― Venga, Kyle, no seas un hijo de puta ― apremió Clyde, temiendo perderse toda la diversión.

El pelirrojo le fulminó con la mirada, cabreado, acentuando aún más el rubor de su rostro.

― ¡Jódete, Clyde! Además ¿Por qué carajo tengo que hacerlo yo, eh, idiotas? ― se defendió, sintiéndose verdaderamente torpe.

― Porque tú eres el mejor amigo de Stan. Digo, es justo ya que yo besaré a Wendy ― explico Bebe, como si se tratara de la cosa más simple del mundo.

― ¡Eso! ― apoyó Clyde.

Miró a Stan de soslayo y enrojeció. ¿Por qué cojones no decía nada?

― ¡Váyanse al carajo!― maldijo el bermejo volviendo el rostro, sintiéndose extrañamente derrotado, incapaz de replicar algo.

Sus amigos le llamaban y él no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, pues en honor a la verdad, resultaba mucho más fácil fingirse molesto que fingir que no le interesaba besar a su mejor amigo.

― Hey, Kyle ― le llamó Stan, acercándose un poco más a él. Sin más remedio, Kyle le miró, ceñudo y con las mejillas rúbeas ―. Venga, amigo, no pasa nada. Además, valdrá la pena ― aseguró al final, sonriéndole con complicidad y palmeándole suavemente el hombro.

Kyle le miró en silencio, incapaz ―y sin ánimos― de responder nada.

De pronto, la realidad pareció haberse frenado en su cara brincando y bailoteando, descarada: a Stan le gustan las mujeres. Tanto, como para besarle a él, un chico, delante de Wendy y de todos sus amigos.

Sintió un vuelco en el estómago y apartó la mirada, clavándola en las punteras humedecidas de sus botas.

― Hey, Kyle ― le llamó de nuevo y el pelirrojo compuso un mohín ―. Oye…

― Vale ― respondió, levantando su rostro atildado.

Si a Stan no le importaba, a él tampoco le importaría. No podría ser tan malo, tampoco, pues si a Stanley lo movían la libido y su morbosidad, a él, al menos, lo hacían sus sentimientos.

Stanley le sonrió y los gritos excitados y gloriosos de sus amigos, terminaron por llenarlo de valor y de pronto se vio contemplando el beso entre Bebe Stevens y Wendy Testaburger.

Se besaron entre risas y la excitación de los muchachos, jugando con sus bocas y una lengua atrevida y, cuando la caricia se volvió más intensa, Kyle se volvió buscando el rostro de Stan, que parecía disfrutar la escena con fascinación.

¿De verdad iba a pasar? ¿Stan realmente le besaría? ¿Así?

Tragó la saliva espesa que se acumuló en su boca y en ese momento se volvió para ver cómo culminaba el beso entre las jovencitas, que cogidas de las manos daban brincos y reían, incapaces de creer lo que acababan de hacer.

― ¡Genial! ― exclamaron los chicos satisfechos.

― ¡Ha sido increíble, chicas! ― dijo Nelly, atónita aún y el rostro sonrojado.

― Sí, no ha estado mal, ¿cierto, Wendy? ― inquierió Bebe, coqueta, haciendo reír a su amiga.

―Hey, pero esperen, que no termina. Ahora es el turno de los caballeros ― recordó Wendy, chillando emocionada para que sus amigas la secundaran.

Enseguida Stan y Kyle se volvieron el centro de atención y el bermejo comenzó a sentir el nerviosismo propio del primer beso.

― Vale, vale ― se apresuró Stan, encogiéndose de hombros ―. Mantengo mi palabra ― respondió, volviéndose hacía Kyle en ese momento.

El joven judío se removió, inquieto y él se aproximó y le cogió del brazo, halándolo hacía él suavemente.

― Stan― susurró el pelirrojo, contemplando el rostro ―de pronto serio ―de su amigo.

― ¿Listo? ― preguntó, sonriéndole. Kyle se sonrojó inevitablemente y asintió, imperceptible, intentando ignorar el griterío de sus amigos.

― ¡Vamos, chicos!― animó Clyde, tildando aún más el nerviosismo del bermejo.

Y sucedió.

De pronto, Stan se había inclinado sobre él, cogiendo su rostro con una mano tibia ―y un poco húmeda― y sus labios se encontraron, torpes y tiernos.

Kyle suspiró y dejó caer sus parpados; le besó y se dejó besar. Escuchó el tormentoso latido de su corazón y sus manos se aferraron a las ropas de Stan, que pareció reaccionar, atrayéndolo más contra él, profundizando la caricia; haciéndole olvidar sus inhibiciones.

La boca de Stanley era suave, gentil y sabía a ambrosía.

Embebido, descubrió la respiración agitada de su amigo y cuando creyó que le liberaría, recibió la lengua hábil de Stan, acariciando la propia.

Una exclamación de excitación taladró los oídos del taheño y el vértigo se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciéndole respondiendo por primera vez, con sincera y anhelada vehemencia.

― Oh, mierda. Esos maricas realmente lo hicieron ― murmuró Eric, mirando a sus amigos con el gesto torcido―. Hey, idiota, hazte a un lado, tengo que grabar esto ― murmuró apurado, haciéndose un mejor puesto entre sus amigos, asegurándose de capturar ese momento en su _iPhone_.

El beso finalizo y todos festejaron su osadía con vítores y carcajadas.

Stan sonrió; estaba sonrojado y, algo cortado, despeino los cabellos de su nuca, observando la expresión apacible y la mirada perdida en el rostro de Kyle.

― Kyle, ¿estás bien, amigo? ― preguntó, buscándole la mirada.

Kyle le miró y trago, sintiendo la cara arder. Asintió levemente y de pronto sintió que le empujaban.

― ¡Que cojones! ― reconoció Kenny, colgándose del pelirrojo, pretendiendo abrazarle con camaradería.

― ¡Sin palabras, chicos! ― gritó Bebe, bailoteando emocionada junto a Wendy y Michelle.

― ¡Sexy! ― chilló la mayor, lanzándoles un beso.

Stan les sonrió, paseando su mirada de la rubia a Wendy, quien le regresó la mirada, coqueta.

Kyle se soltó de Kenny como pudo, rechazando después la cerveza que, por cuarta vez, el rubio le ofrecía.

Se sentó a su lado y Kyle decidió ignorarle, observando desde su puesto la figura alta y atractiva de Stan. Sentía la cara arder y los labios tibios y aún trémulos. Acababa de besarle y había sido maravilloso.

Inevitablemente, una sonrisa descuidada se dibujo en su cara y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo como un rayo, estallando en su vientre.

Stan le miró y sonrió, justo antes de ser arrastrado por el tropel de muchachitas, escandalosas y demandantes. Kyle se encogió en su puesto, temiendo que fueran tras él. Sin embargo, se conformaron con el moreno y ahora, el amable joven se mezclaba entre sus amigos, volviéndose uno de ellos, completamente ajeno a los pensamientos del bermejo.

Ensimismado, Kyle se preguntó si Stan había sido capaz de sentir el desesperado latido de su corazón.

Él lo hizo, y le asustó la franqueza con la que, por unos pocos segundos, habían quedado expuestos sus sentimientos.

― Hey, ¿estás bien? ― Kyle parpadeó y decidió prestarle atención a Kenny por primera vez.

Le sonrió y el rubio hizo lo mismo, ofreciéndole un trago de su cerveza.

― Carajo, Kenny ― se exasperó, haciéndole reír.

― Hey, Kahl ― le llamó y tenía una sonrisa traviesa adornándole la cara ― eso fue jodidamente genial. Incluso diría que hasta sexy, amigo ― confeso, haciéndole sonreír, avergonzado.

― Hey, judío marica ― llamó Eric desde el otro lado, haciéndose de la atención del pelirrojo al instante. Kyle le miró ceñudo y Cartman elevó su cerveza como si estuviesen brindando casualmente, sin embargo, la sonrisa sardónica del nervudo muchacho, desencajaba con cualquier intensión amistosa.

― Jódete, Cartman ― intervino Stan, contemplando el mohín colérico de Kyle mientras se acercaba.

― ¡Hijo de puta! ― barbulló el bermejo, sacando al joven racista de su campo de visión. Stanley se había sentado a su lado nuevamente ― ¡Mierda! Acabo de darle una razón más para que me joda ― exclamó exasperado.

― Es un cabrón, pero solo quiere hacerte enojar. No le hagas caso ― confortó Marsh, restándole importancia a ello para que su amigo se relajara.

Kyle le miró y él le sonrió. Le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro con su cuerpo y Kenny le imitó, golpeándole el otro costado.

Los tres se rieron y Kyle creyó que estaban en un lugar diferente y en circunstancias completamente distintas.

Miró en derredor y contempló a sus amigos. Parecían haberse olvidado de lo sucedido ya y, con inquietud, se preguntó si era lo mismo para Stanley.

Le miró y el moreno también lo hizo, pillándole por sorpresa y haciéndole sonrojar.

La risa de las chicas, airosas, les distrajeron y los tres clavaron sus ojos en el grupo, frente a ellos.

Wendy, sentada junto a Bebe, parecía invitar a Stanley con la mirada, conteniendo el rubor de sus mejillas y su sonrisa encantadora.

Kyle apartó la vista y miró a Kenny.

― ¿No deberías estar con Michelle? ― inquirió sin mucho interés, haciendo reír a su amigo.

― Tenemos toda la noche ― respondió, enfatizando sus palabras. Kyle rió y le dio un suave golpecito en la mejilla.

― Es muy guapa ― dijo.

― Si, lo es. También es brillante ― aseguro, dando un trago a su cerveza ―. Me gusta.

Le miró extrañado y divertido al mismo tiempo, observando la expresión sincera y rustica en el rostro del rubio. Los tres sonrieron al mismo tiempo y Stan chascó la lengua.

― ¿A qué hora debes regresar? ― preguntó sin mirarle. El pelirrojo se removió un poco y le miró, dubitativo.

― Ya debería haberlo hecho ― respondió, descubriendo el mohín incómodo en la cara de su amigo.

― Eso creí. Ya es tarde, después de todo ― murmuró, mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

― ¿Y tú? ― inquirió dudoso.

Stan se encogió de hombros y le miró.

― No importa, supongo.

― Hey, amigo, mañana tenemos clases ― recordó Kyle, algo cortado. De pronto, conversar con Stan de trivialidades, parecía la cosa más difícil del mundo.

― Lo sé, Kyle ― respondió él, volviendo la vista al frente.

― Pues vale, pero…

― Wendy quiere hablar conmigo ―le interrumpió, visiblemente incómodo ―. Supongo que me quedaré... sólo un poco más ― completó, encogiéndose de hombros.

― Pues vaya ― murmuró Kenny, nada sorprendido.

Kyle, por el contrario, fue incapaz de murmurar nada. Se encogió en su puesto, recargando su cuerpo después, sobre el hombro de Kenny.

Había pasado por eso muchas otras veces; incontables. Cada vez había procurado ser el mejor de los amigos, alentando y aconsejando; sin embargo, siempre dolía igual e incluso, un poco más.

Y quizás en otras circunstancias no le hubiese sorprendido tanto. No es que esta vez fuera diferente, sin embargo; era solo que, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que Stan había estado con Wendy Testaberger.

¿Cuánto había pasado? Unos meses; seis, quizás ocho. Kyle ni siquiera podía recordarlo.

De nueva cuenta, la realidad parecía burlándose de él, estrellarse contra su faz; terriblemente malvada.

― Bien. Entonces será mejor que me vaya ahora ― avisó, sonriéndole a su amigo mientras abandonada su puesto sobre el tronco astillado de algún viejo pino.

Stanley le imitó y Kyle le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho.

― Hey…

― Está bien, Stan, no pasa nada si no regresamos juntos ― aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros. Stan lo respondió nada y Kyle temió que se extendiera el silencio, incómodo, entre ellos ―. Hey, la has hecho grande esta vez, Stan. ¡Marica! ― chanceó, en un desesperado intento porque así, el asunto del beso quedara saldado y olvidado. Sería algo casual, estupideces que se cometen entre amigos y por amigos. Incluso, si era necesario, él podía fingir que nunca sucedió.

Stan le sonrió, lanzándole un coqueto beso en el aire después, lo que en otras circunstancias le hubiera hecho deshacerse de los nervios; sin embargo, esta vez no pudo más que hacerle suspirar con alivio. Y sonrió.

― Nada mal, Broflovski. Al menos no besas como niña ― bromeó, sonrojando al muchacho y ganándose un puntapié.

― Me voy, chicos. Espero verlos mañana en clases ― se despidió, ignorando al resto de sus amigos e iniciando su marcha, recorriendo el sendero ennegrecido y húmedo.

La bóveda nocturna resplandecía sobre sus cabezas, iluminándose con el rubor pálido de sus estrellas y más allá, la luna enorme y fulgurante, parecía divertirse con la osadía de los jóvenes.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Pues nada, un capricho que venía queriendo escribir desde hacía un tiempo. __En realidad, se suponía que sería un one-shot; sin embargo, me ha quedado algo largo, así que prefiero subirlo en dos partes, cuando mucho._

_Qué remedio, soy terrible con las historias cortas._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
